


Белый волк

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Посреди битвы Йоганна спасает появившийся из ниоткуда волк.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Белый волк

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с «Дельгротом» Т. Мартина

Среди сгрудившихся на холме офицеров не было никого старше полковника. Но даже безусый теньент понял бы, в каком отчаянном положении находится правый фланг. Вот-вот прижимистость фок Гетце лопнет, он бросит в бой резерв – и тогда солдаты, и без того нещадно теснимые, не выстоят под натиском свежих сил китовников. Йоганн, хоть и не считал себя провидцем, видел это как наяву, а вот капитаны и полковники тратили бесценное время на сомнения, и каждая минута их промедления падала пригоршней земли на могилы тех, кто напрасно ждал помощи. Только и оставалось, что скрипеть зубами да стискивать древко алебарды! Он переминался на месте, вслушиваясь в рваную мелодию канонады и озираясь по сторонам – вниз по склону холма, вдоль черно-белых, бирюзовых, пестрых отрядов мушкетеров, бергеров и ополченцев, как и он, застоявшихся в ожидании сигнала к атаке.

Коня он узнал раньше, чем рассмотрел всадника в фульгатской куртке. Торопливо всунув алебарду в руки соседа по строю, Йоганн понесся к подножию холма, где бился на ветру «Победитель дракона».

– Арно! Какими путями?! – его громогласный рев мигом отсек расспросы бдительного часового.

Оказалось, Арно привез хорошие вести, и за них Йоганн был готов на закорках отнести его на вершину холма, к огромной куче хвороста, знамени и офицерам, которым предстояло устыдиться, узнав о решительности Придда.

– Хорошо, что вы двинуться нам навстречу, – на бегу обрадовался Йоганн, но тут же нахмурился: – Но один полк есть маловато.

– Уж сколько есть, – фыркнул не отстающий от него Арно, и Йоганну стало совестно:

– Я не хотеть упрекать! Я рад, что вы прийти на помощь.

Бергеры расступились, без пререканий пропуская их на вершину. Едва отдышавшись, Арно принялся лихо "именно докладывать и именно господину барону":

– Полковник Придд пойдет на прорыв и попытается пробиться к батарее, пока их не окружили и не смяли. Он это сделает с поддержкой или без нее!

Ульрих-Бертольд втоптал в мерзлую землю нестройные возражения любителей строить планы и налаживать связь и отрубил, как двуручным мечом:

– Чего еще утошнять? Будем биться, как фышло. Фперед!

Так и "фышло", что, повинуясь сжимающей шестопер руке, Йоганн с Арно и Эриком оказались за спиной Ульриха-Бертольда – на шаг позади тарана, которым намеревался стать Ужас Виндблуме. Не отстать, выдерживая заданный бароном темп, было непросто: тот несся, словно по ровному тракту, а не по череде спусков и подъемов. Под ногами то чавкала бурая каша перетопленного с глиной снега, то щетинились острые камни, а они, как приклеенная к пяткам тень, не отступали от Ульриха-Бертольда, окрыленные тем, что спешат на подмогу. Мимолетное напоминание у подошвы отделяющего их от боя холма: "Моя зпина!" – и последний рывок наверх, навстречу высыпавшим на гребень серым фигурам. Йоганн еще успел заметить, как барон могучим взмахом уложил сразу двоих противников, краем глаза увидел, как Арно угостил палашом нацелившегося в бок барону китовника, потом сам развалил голову рванувшемуся под алебарду серому – а потом бой распался на множество схваток.

Грохот орудий: батарея еще цела, у пушек не отняли голоса! Звон оружия, вскрики, яростные и полные муки, рык, ругань – только успевай рубить серых. Да сколько же их уцелело после мушкетных залпов, будто вместо одного свалившегося выскакивают двое! Они сумели продавить горников, дотолкать их до гряды и перевалить через последнюю преграду, чтобы тут же увязнуть в сером болоте, не таком цепком, как прежнее.

В какой-то момент Йоганн потерял из виду и широкую спину старого Катершванца, и долговязую фигуру Эрика. Оглядываться стало некогда: на него налетел огромный китовник, завертелся волчком, уходя от рубящих ударов, едва не оставил без пальцев по-змеиному быстрым выпадом. Йоганн в последний момент успел переменить хват, не глядя, подался назад. Китовник теснил его, вынуждая уйти в защиту. То ли свежий, то ли двужильный, а могучий – несомненно, он играючи уклонялся от редких атак. И все-таки подкараулил: Йоганн оступился, рухнул на колено, в последний момент успевая защитить голову. Руку опалило огнем, будто китовник ударил не сталью, а факелом. Тот, пойманный силой замаха, не смог добить тем же ударом, отскочил назад, оскалился в торжествующей улыбке.

Йоганн не заметил, откуда появился волк – да и откуда ему было взяться посреди камней? Зверь словно соткался из сизого порохового дыма. Вынырнув из сумятицы боя, волк вцепился в руку дрикса, и Йоганну почудилось, что он слышит хруст костей. Огромный белоснежный зверь всем весом повис на покалеченной руке. Китовник, вопя от боли и неожиданности, выронил палаш, упал на колени, беспорядочно колотя волка в бок левой рукой, но тот не замечал ударов. Отпустил свою жертву лишь на миг: стремительный разворот – и страшные челюсти сомкнулись на шее. Шум боя доносился до Йоганна тихим, не громче шепота, эхом – он застыл в безвременье, в котором китовник сучил ногами, махал руками, разбрызгивая дымящиеся багровые капли, а волк терзал его горло. Несколько ударов сердца – и зверь отскочил, замер, глядя Йоганну в глаза. С клыков капала кровь, белая шерсть на груди влажно поблескивала алым.

Йоганн мельком глянул на китовника – тот хрипел, больше захлебываясь собственной кровью, чем глотая воздух. Его правая рука превратилась в мешанину раздробленных костей и держалась только на лоскуте кожи. Вместо горла зияла ужасная рана. Китовник издавал влажные хлюпающие звуки, из разодранных сосудов в такт затихающему сердцу толчками выплескивалась кровь. Йоганн видел все с удивительной четкостью, словно склонился над умирающим, прослеживая путь каждого кровавого ручейка, пытаясь разглядеть хребет сквозь рваную дыру на шее. Он перевел взгляд на волка, только сейчас замечая яркие бирюзовые глаза – умные, свирепые, полные тоски. Миг, другой – и мир вокруг ожил, взрываясь треском выстрелов и басовитым тявканьем пушек, разноголосицей криков и стонов, а волк, не отводя взгляда, попятился, развернулся и на втором прыжке словно растаял в воздухе. Йоганн наклонился за алебардой – и со стоном выпустил оружие из немеющих пальцев. Для него бой закончился.

Вечером он сбежал к облюбованному Арно костру: якобы от гневного недовольства дедушкиного брата, а на деле – от умирающего китовника. Стоило на миг прикрыть глаза, и тот начинал страшно и влажно хрипеть, силясь то ли проклясть, то ли вымолить помощь, а из багровой тьмы мерцали бирюзовые огни. Чужая смерть засела занозой, хотя за войну он видел всякое – расплющенные копытами лица, сизые петли кишок, лезущие из развороченного живота, тела, превращенные попаданием ядра в смердящую железом и нечистотами кашу из плоти, одежды, костей, обломков оружия. Он принялся рассказывать, к чему почти опоздали лиловые и как фок Варзов сначала задержал горников, а потом, опередив, поджидал у Доннервальда. Арно прогнал его с Мельникова луга, на который Йоганн пытался заступить после каждого боя. Йоганн рассказал о потерях – он специально разузнал, и Арно приуныл, считая погибших, а не выживших. Даже тишина рядом с костром отгоняла призраков – пока из сгустившейся за кругом света мглы не шагнул белый волк.

– Какой большой, – завороженно прошептал Арно, в первый момент нимало не напуганный появлением незваного гостя. А потом его рука метнулась к оружию: он оценил размеры и бесстрашие зверя. Волка не отогнали ни суета лагеря, ни пламя.

– Не делай! – ударил по руке Йоганн. Он скривился, как от боли, а зверь зарычал на Арно – глухо, предупреждающе.

Арно отпустил рукоять пистолета, чуть подвинулся, стараясь держать руки на свету, и волк успокоился, будто понимал исходившую от оружия угрозу. Он помедлил, прямо глядя на Арно, словно оценивал, можно ли тому доверять, и подошел к Йоганну. Уселся рядом, боднул в плечо огромной головой.

– Никогда не слышал, чтобы волк так себя вел, – пробормотал обескураженный Арно.

– Это не волк есть, – Йоганн опустил руку на лопатку зверя, и тот обернулся, заглядывая ему в лицо. – Это Норберт.

– Ты ему и имя уже придумал!

– Да не так же! – теперь на Арно смотрели в упор две пары голубых глаз. Йоганн силился подобрать простые слова для сложного объяснения, волк поглядывал с хитринкой.

– Это мой брат Норберт, он есть вернуться из умерших и стал волком. Есть такое поверье… легенда… нет, легенда есть важнее, выше… Ты знающий о Лотаре Бесстрашном?

– Не припоминаю, – признался Арно.

– Валентин, наверно, знающий, он сам с севера, пусть и не рядом нам. У Лотара Бесстрашного был брат по чаше, – Йоганн запнулся, беспомощно повторил какое-то длинное слово, и Арно озарило:

– Побратим!

– Да, – обрадованно подхватил Йоганн, – побратим. Они сражались бок о бок, долго, годы, а потом Микаэль пал в битве. Не дело мужчине разливать слезы, но Лотар горевал. И однажды к его шатру прийти волк, – оба как по команде посмотрели не невозмутимого волка. – Он ему смотреть в глаза, а Лотар говорить всем: "Это мой брат возвратился".

– Красивая легенда, – осторожно начал Арно, – но ты уверен? Он же не умеет говорить?

– Я без сомнения. Это Норберт, он спасать меня от горника. Я чую его сердцем, я не есть безумный! – с жаром возразил Йоганн. – Мы узнать друг друга. У него голубые глаза!

– Мы еще Валентина допросим, – пообещал Арно, стараясь не думать, что почувствует Придд при виде диковинного посмертия чужого брата. – Он наверняка читал эту легенду. Хотя, знаешь, у нас на юге есть похожая. Только про влюбленных, которых жестоко разлучили. Девушка вернулась к возлюбленному в облике соколицы, а он обращался с птицей, словно с эрэа. И будто бы в один из дней она предстала пред ним в прежнем виде.

– Я не знаю, – потерянно отозвался Йоганн, – я буду любить его любым.

– Еще бы! Кляча твоя несусветная, – забеспокоился Арно, – друг вернулся, а я не знаю, как его приветствовать. Не гладить же по макушке или лапу, тьфу, руку пожимать! Он хоть нас понимает?

– Я надеющийся, что лучше, чем мы его, – Йоганн осторожно погладил волка. По белоснежной шкуре прошла волна, но зверь смиренно принял ласку.

– Теньента Савиньяка вызывают к маршалу фок Варзов, – окликнули из темноты, и Арно вскочил. Потом торопливо присел перед волком:

– Я рад, что ты с нами.

Волк наклонил голову, словно соглашался с его словами. На ходу Арно обернулся: Йоганн с волком сидели друг напротив друга и, не отрывая взгляда, говорили без слов, как умеют близнецы.


End file.
